wofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
MagmaWings
MagmaWings MagmaWings aren't a force you want to reckon with. These beasts are resistant to lava (and fire) and can breathe fire, also possessing the ability for lava to spew out of their mouths. Their physical appearance is as molten as their namesake; their scale texture very bumpy, the bumps forming almost like drips against the body. They have a yellow underbelly and wing membrane, the rest being a crimson shade of red. Eye colors range from amber, red, blue and yellow, not to mention the rare yellow-green. Unfortunately, water and MagmaWings DON'T MIX. If one of these dragons were to make contact with water, then they become vulnerable within a few seconds to ice and other water attacks. That is why their enemies usually try to attack them with water first, but it is possible for them to take damage even before they are hit with water. This state lasts for about half a minute, however. Their current queen is Queen MoltenFlight, but beyond that, not much else is known about them aside from the fact that their kingdom resides deep in the heart of a volcano. The fact that they reside in the heart of a volcano is what makes it so hard to learn about the culture of these dragons due to the risks with lava. So far, no other tribe has come out without severe lava burns. Also, MagmaWings don't have a problem with the cold as their natural heated body can ward it off, making it possible they could be the only dragons able to visit Emerald without special equipment. Culture/Events Okay! I was wrong! Apparently, I somehow managed to get a ShineWing as a spy for once and set that spy deep into the heart of the MagmaWing Kingdom, but let's say the ShineWing spy barely managed to get out with first degree burns, which when you think of the circumstances is very lucky. Every year, the queen of the MagmaWings holds a battle-to-the-death event called the Lava Tournament. In this tournament, two of her most strongest children must fight to the death, then they must deal with her. However, Queen Moltenflight is the only known queen to host this event, and so far her arena has had some pretty deadly traps. To the public, it is unknown why she set these traps up in the first place. Birth Defects, Blessings and 'Curses' Sometimes, a MagmaWing egg may have a single spot of white on it formed to look similar to a flare. If this happens - which is quite rare - it means this particular hatchling is blessed, but it isn't known why this happens just yet. Maybe it's a gift from the gods. Maybe it's a sign that the hatchling may become the next Queen, even if it is a commoner egg. In other words, this hatchling has been granted immense power. This, however, has not actually happened yet, so it is dismissed as a fable; a simple myth. As for a blue and purple flare, the egg and the dragon inside it are registered as cursed. The 'cursed' egg is thrown immediately out of the kingdom and left to die, as MagmaWing eggs rely on volcanic geothermal heat in order to hatch. However, all these eggs left outside the kingdom which are lucky enough not to be eaten by wild animals actually hatch because they do not require extreme levels of volcanic geothermal heat. These dragons have the same coloring as the flare on their egg - blue on the top and purple on the bottom. Once born, though, they are extremely vulnerable to predators as they do not have a form of shelter.Category:Fan Dragons